The New Generation
by The-Incident
Summary: Dani and Lexi, best friends and Wizards. takes place in Year one. Dani stumbles across half of the buried Elder's Wand, adn awakens Voldemorts soul. he slowly grows powerful again. Can her and her friends find the other half in time? Takes place in 2017.


**Yello! Alright, well, this is the next generation of Harry Potter, with Albus Severous Potter, James Potter the Second, Scorpius Malfoy, and all of them. So, this takes place in 2017. Woo. Enjoy ****J Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. **

**DanI's POV**

I walked to the mailbox, grabbing the mail and heading back into our townhouse, looking through the letter's. "Mom, mom, mom, mom. Stupid mail, I always get nothing!" I muttered angrily to myself., throwing the mail in front of my mom, who was sitting by the coffee table drinking her morning coffee. Usually I would have woken up at 2, but seeing as how I had a sleepover with Lexi today, I woke up early. Lexi had been my best friend for a while now, well, only a year, but it felt like 7 years. I sat down next to my mom on the soft chair, hand supporting my head.

"Thanks." She said, looking through and already sorting the recycle pile to the mail she needed to keep. "Looks like you missed one." She said, smiling and sliding a vanilla colored letter to me. I grinned and looked at the writing. "Hogwarts…?" I mumbled, about to open it up. My mom suddenly looked serious as she watched me open it up. "What's Hogwarts?" I asked, pulling out the paper. "I don't know, look." She said, sounding coy. I smiled and rolled my eyes, looking at the letter.

"Read it out loud." She ordered. I rolled my eyes again, and started speaking. "DanI Daimon, daughter of the Wizard Carl and Muggle Susie-" I caught myself. "Wizard?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Keep going." My mother urged me. I sighed, irritated and obeyed. "- You have been accepted into Hogwarts, Year One." I stopped, looking up at a smiling mom. "You're a Wizard."

"Are you delusional or something today?"

**Lexi's POV**

I didn't hesitate to grab the letter from my moms hands. Mom always told me I was a Wizard, and now my acceptance letter finally came! "Yes! My letter!" I ran off to my room, tearing open the letter and reading it. "Yes!" I cheered. I _had _To call DanI and tell her, we were as close as sisters, so I knew I could trust her to keep my secret. I grabbed my phone, and called her number.

"Hey Lexi!" She sounded awfully happy.

"Yo! I have good news! But you can't tell anyone." I told her, my voice going dangerously low.

"Alright. What is it?" She asked.

I took a breathe. "I'm serious here, Dan. _No one _can know."

She sighed. "Yeah yeah, get on with it. I have something to tell you too!"

"I'm…." I paused for suspense. "Going to Hogwarts! I'm a pure blood Wizard!" I told her.

I could hear her gasp and smirked. Oh yeah, she's jealous! "Jealous?" I asked cockily.

"Lexi! I-I got this letter saying I'm going to Hogwarts too!" She said, then stopped.

"Wait…" She growled. "What if someone's pulling a prank on us? And are parents are in on it?" She said. Wow. That could actually be happening. But- Why would my parents tell me I was a Wizard for so many years if this was a joke.

"No DanI, this isn't a joke."

"How do you know? Huh?" She asked, obviously not believing me.

"Because, if this was a joke, why would my parents be in on it for about 5 years? Can you answer that DanI? Yeah, thought not."

I could feel her glaring at the phone. "Whatever…." She left it back to me to lighten up the conversation.

"Hey! We're going together! Be happy!" I ordered.

"Whatever." Her voice had lightened at least. She was Bipolar with her personality, but I loved her like I loved my kitty.

"So…."

"What time were you coming again?"

"I forgot…"

"Oh Lexi."

Typically DanI. "See you soon~!" She hung up.

**A week later, DanI's POV**

It'd been a week since I'd gotten my letter, and now Lexi and I were going shopping for out school supplies. No more stupid glue or useless crayons! Woot!

"Next on the list is….Owls?" Lexi told me, I scoffed. "An owl? And what exactly will we do with that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but it's an owl! C'mon! Lets go find the shop." She said, running away. I sighed. "WAIT UP!" I yelled, running for her.

We found the pet shop and entered. "So many owls…Wonder how they deal with cleaning the cages?" I muttered. "We get to pick out an owl!" Lexi said, already looking around. I smiled at her eagerness and walked around, one in particular catching my eyes. His head looked almost…Fluffy. I walked over to his cage and read the tag. "Pidment…Hello, Pidment." I greeted, dropping the tag. I'd decided. I wanted this one. I picked up the cage and payed for him, waiting outside the shop for Lexi to return.

I set him down on the cart. "You're a pretty owl." I muttered. It screeched, making me want to kick it. "Eh! Shut it!" I ordered, restraining my leg from kicking the cage away. "That's no way to treat your owl, be ashamed, Daimon." Lexi scolded me, putting her own owl on her wobbly cart. I crossed my arms. "Whatever, what owl did you get?"

"A Jamaican owl. I named him Wexler." I scoffed. "Original."

"Pff, like you have better! What's his name?"

"Pidment." She rose one of her chocolate colored eyebrows. "Where'd you think of that?" I shrugged. "It was on the tag. "

She rolled her eyes, and we went off to buy everything else. For our last stop, we went to get our wands. "Hey DanI. Hurry up!" Lexi scolded me, waiting at the door of the shop. I ran up to her with my cart. "So- rry!" I said, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and turned the rusty old doorknob of the store, and we walked in slowly.

All I could see were shelves. "Are all those wands?" I asked myself. Lexi nodded. "Duh." I resisted the strong urge to elbow her in the stomach. An old man walked slowly towards us. "Ah. Hello girls. Here for some wands?"

"Yeah, what else would we be here for?" Lexi asked. I glared at her. "Yeah, we are."

"Let me see….For the red head, I have a cherry wood, 13 inches of Dragon heartstring." He gave it to her. "Test it out." We looked at each other before she flicked the wand slowly. A vintage lamp fell to the ground, but didn't break. "Perfect. Now for the blond…" He grabbed a ladder and went up to the 7th row of wands and came back down. "A willow wood, 11 inches of Unicorn hair. Go on and give it a go." He gave it to me, and I waved it around, almost hitting Lexi in the head.

"Hey! Be careful!" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." New catchphrase? I think so. The lights flickered on and off. "Good." The shop keeper said. We paid and left the Wizard town.

**Lexi's POV**

This was it. This was the day that I was waiting for. Platform 9 and ¾. I grinned. I was going to rock this school. DanI stared out the window, arms crossed over her chest. It was my mom taking us to the train station. I couldn't help but feel a pit of excitement enter my tummy. I was a freakin' wizard! I didn't understand how DanI wasn't jumping up and down with the same type of joy I had in the old car seats.

"DanI! Be excited right now or I'm kicking you out of the car!" I commanded, raising my Purple Van shoe to emphasize kicking her. She looked over and rolled her eyes, then came close to me. Like _really _close. Then, right by my olive ear, screamed. "WOO!" I jumped back, hitting my head on the dirty glass window.

She grinned and pulled back, staring at me. I glared at her, then smiled sweetly. "I will get my revenge."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Do that and I'll use my wand to kill your precious kitty!" She said, blowing a piece of blond hair out of her face.

I gasped, then looked at my mom. She was looking at us through the rear view mirror with a displeased look on her aged face. "Girls, behave." She ordered. "Yes Mommy." I told her, sulking in my seat and mouthing, '_I'll get you soon…' _to DanI. She stuck out her tongue, then when my mom was focused on the road, punched me in the arm. I punched back, to get caught by mom.

"Lexi, what did I say? Want me to turn this car around?" She threatened, her voice dead serious. I sighed, my green eyes resisting the urge to roll. "No." I said, glaring over at a smirking DanI. I brushed my flame colored hair behind my ear, crossing my arms angrily in front of my chest and staring out the window. DanI took out her wand and started to swish It around. I looked over at her.

"Oh yeah, just wave it around and cause England to expload, it's cool, totally fine." I said sarcastically. She glared at me, then pointed it at me. I ducked. "When I learn a curse spell, I'm _so _using it on you!" I threatened. She laughed. "Yeah, that totally scares me!"

Soon we had ended up at the station, finding 9 and ¾ easily. "Alright, now run full force into the wall." My mom directed us. DanI stared at her. "What? You're kidding right? I'm not getting a concussion, now where's the train for real?" She asked, looking around. I rolled my eyes. "Here I go!" I yelled, running my cart and myself into the red brick wall. Surprisingly, I went right through.

"Wow. This is normal."

**DanI's POV**

I stared at Lexi's mom after watching her disappear into the wall. I sighed. "Alright, here I go!" I said, running into the wall and expecting to go through.

_Expecting._

**BAM!**

I fell to the ground, my stuff scattering around the busy train station. "Ow! C'mon! Why didn't I go through you stupid wall!" I stood up and kicked it, then held my foot. "Not smart, not smart, not smart, not smart." I mumbled in pain, clutching my aching foot. Lexi's mom laughed and walked over, putting everything back on my cart. "Go again."

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh just go!"

I sighed and ran to the wall again, flinching as I felt pressure, but when I opened my eyes, there Lexi was, smirking and all. "Had trouble?"

"Let's put it this way: I hate the brick wall and I have a bruised foot." I stated.

She began laughing. "Oh DanI. You never change."

We looked around, kids are age and older were walking around with the carts. We looked at each other as her mom came through the evil wall. "Alright girls, board the train. I'll miss you." We said are goodbye's and did as told, trying to find seats where we could sit together. The red carpet was welcoming, and reminded me how excited I was. You could say I was bipolar, well, most of the time.

Lexi was ahead of me. "C'mon Daimon. Let's go." She said. "Sure thing Mielke." I told her, rolling my eyes and smiling, running over to her. "Now you're excited!" She said. I shrugged. "Yup. Guess it just hit me." I told her. We kept looking, and saw a kid with slicked back white hair sitting by himself, looking like he was waiting for someone. "He's cute!" Lexi stated, going to the frame. "Hey! Can we sit here? We have nowhere else to sit." The boy looked at us and scoffed. "Scorpius Malfoy. Pure blood. And you are?" He asked, smirking as he mentioned his name. Lexi sat down proudly, letting me sit down next to her. "Alexia Mielke. Pureblood Wizard." She announced, smirking. I sat down next to her.

I smiled at him. "I'm DanI Daimon. Half-blood." I announced, leaning back. Scorpius scoffed again, obviously displeased. "A mud blood huh?" I cleanched my fists, knowing it was an insult. "I'll be a better wizard than you, you jerk!" I said, huffing. Lexi looked at the grey eyed boy. "Don't call my friend that!" She ordered.

"I'm only stating the truth." He said. I resisted the urge to pumble Scorpius into a ball of dust. "Do we half to sit here?" I muttered to Alexia. She nodded. "Only seats available deary. Sorry." She said. Her and the boy began talking some more and I listened in, talking a couple more times, mostly insults and threats to the boy.

**Lexi's POV**

I stared at Scorpius. He was actually pretty cool when you talk to him, although he did call DanI a mud blood, which made me a bit ticked off. I noticed DanI crossing her arm and staring put the window. I shoved her into the window. That got her attention. "What was that for?" She demanded, shoving me back as hard as she could.

"Hey! I didn't shove you that hard!"

"Too bad!"

I smirked. "Payback will come your way!" I then laughed evilly. Scorpius rolled his guys. "For a pure blood you're awfully annoying." He stated. I shot him a glare.

Dani chuckled. "That's so true!" I turned my red head to her, eyes narrowing. She chuckled and lifted her feet up, setting them ontop of my legs. I pushed them off. "Uh. No." I said. She frowned and pouted. "Fine. Then move over, cause I wanna sleep."

"If you fall asleep I will slap you awake." I warned. She rolled her eyes. "You love me too much."

"True." By now, Scorpius had gotten up and left, obviously getting annoyed.

She sighed and closed her brown eyes, falling asleep. "Great. Now I'm all alone."

**DanI's POV**

Lexi shook me awake hard, and I groaned deeply, opening my eyes. "Ey! Change into your cloak girly. We're almost there!" She said, excited. I shook my head, closing my eyes again.

And that red headed demon pushed me off of the seat.

I growled, sitting up. "Alright, Alright! I'm up!" I said, getting up and brushing off my grey hoodie. I grumped off, changing into the black cloak and going back to the small little cart. I walked in, seeing Lexi playing with her wand. "Hypocrite! And you told me not to wave my wand around!" I shouted, pointing at her. She smirked. "Yes, but you were waving yours around, I'm flicking it." She stated. I sighed. "Same thing."

I sat down across from her, staring at my feet, then finally spoke up. "What do you think we're gonna learn there?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know, Wizard things?"

"Duh."

"Coming from the blond."

I popped a vein in my forehead. I was blond, but I… Well, I guess I was the stereotypical blond, only thing that was missing were the blue eyes, and I had brown.

I scoffed. "I swear one day I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." I muttered.

**Lexi's POV**

We rowed through the water, some random girl behind me and DanI in front of me. She ran her hands through the water. "Be careful DanI, you never know just when something will come up and drag you down…" I said evilly. She turned around, and I pushed her, making her almost fall out of the canoe. "You jerk! If I fell in I would have dragged you with me!"

"Oh please, one of the professor's would save us."

"We can hope."

"Stop being so negative you silly girl!"

She chuckled. "Yeah Yeah."

Soon we arrived inside the building, being lead to the dining hall.

DanI looked up, then elbowed me in the ribs. I winced. "Ow!" She just smirked and told me to look up. As I did, I saw candles mysteriously dangle by the ceiling. "Beast." DanI mumbled.

"True that."

The professors lines us up and gave this long speech, then told us some sort of hat would place us in houses. I looked around at the four, long wooden tables. Silver dishes with covers on top of them layered the table, along with older members of the House sitting on the benches.

All in all, from what I saw, the place was beautiful. Mystical. Whimsical. "Alexia Mielke." I heard my name and looked away from the tables, seeing the Head Master waiting for me. I gulped and walked up, my heart beating faster than a thousand wild, running horses. I sat down on the rusty old stool, and felt the hat being put on my head.

It took a while, making strange noises. "Ahhh…Hmmmm, Maybe Gryffindor? No no…Slytherin." It announced. I rose an eyebrow as people cheered, but started grinning wildely and running over to the cheering table, high fiving random people. "Oh yeah!" I cheered.

I watched DanI from the crowd. Sometimes she was just so….Boring. But I knew why. She was nervous about this whole thing. You know, becoming a wizard, leaving home.

"DanI Daimon." Her name was called, and she walked up slowly.

**DanI's POV**

I walked up to the stool slowly, wearing a poker face and sat down. The hat was put on my head. "Oh…. A difficult one… Hm, I see. Brain of a RavenClaw, Heart of a Hufflepuff, Soul of a Slytherin, Personality of a Gryffindor. This is quite difficult, difficult indeed." The hat said. I sighed. What house was I going?

"I've decided, Slytherin." It stated. The table erupted in cheers and I hopped off of the stool, walking over and smiling.

"OH YEAH! GO DANI!" Lexi shouted. I rolled my eyes, going and sitting down next to her. I watched all of the rest of the students get called up, a few catching my interest.

Afterwards, I feasted and got shown to my bedroom. "This school year should be fun, ne Lexi?" I asked, smirking and turning to her. "Hey, I'm Lexi." She said, smiling at a group of kids. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical Lexi."

**I hope you liked the first chapter! PLEASE! Review, Favorite and Alert, It'd make my day J Anyways, the next chapter should be fun to write. In this story, I'll probably skip to different times, you know, from day 1 classes to 5 days later and all that. Well, with that being said, Do as instructed above and look out for new chapters!**

**ILYFR**

**(I love you for reading)**

**AND BYE BYE!**


End file.
